inperiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Lemur
Biology Sapient Lemurs are an agile and extremely dexterous species. They are generally about 5ft in height and are somewhat light for their size. Their tails are long, bushy, and prehensile. They have four fingers and a thumb on both their hands and their feet with short, dull, non retractable claws. Their eyes are large, ears are rounded and of moderate size, and limbs are long and thin. Lemur skeletons have very light bones and a short ribcage which makes their torso more flexible. Lemurs have a reputation for being passionate souls, and that’s not a compliment. Fiery tempers and fanaticism are common traits. They are good with their hands (and feet) but many lack the learning and patience to be good mechanics or craftsmen. Those who do pick up trades are unrivaled in their craft. Lemurs have extremely quick reflexes and are often bursting with nervous energy, but unlike Rabbits, Lemurs will generally fight rather than flee if startled. Lemur Races There are tree Lemur races. They mostly marry within their own race, so they are easily distinguishable. The three races unified in a series of wars in the early 19th century. There were hiccups of civil disorder for a time, but eventually the races found established places in the Kingdom’s hierarchy and are unified by their hatred of the foxes which were pushed to the bottom of the totem pole. * Ring Tailed Lemurs: The most common species of Lemur, Ring Tails are are generally the poorest and richest of citizens. Peasants and nobles alike are usually Ring Tails. They have Grey bodies with black and white markings. * Tarsiers: Tarsiers are generally the middle class of Lemur society. They have mottled fur which is grey, tan, or light brown. Their tails are almost hairless and their eyes are colossal. Tarsiers are much shorter than other lemurs, often around 4ft in height. * Aye-Aye: Aye-Ayes, the rarest of Lemurs, are often of a priestly or scholarly bent. They do not live with other Lemurs and generally live in separate villages and cities in the mountains and on distant colonies. Aye-Ayes are have black fur with a white patch on their faces, bushier tails, and much larger ears. Almost all Aye-Ayes have yellow eyes. Other Lemurs are often vaguely intimidated by Aye-Ayes. Other species regard them as calmer, albeit creepier than other Lemurs. Foxes The entire Fox species was enslaved by Lemurs by the year 1921 after nearly 50 years of bloody war and many nuclear bombardments. Since then, there have been many slave uprisings and Foxes have escaped off planet, but the bulk of their population remains firmly in Julius the Infinite’s grip. Most Fox slaves are chattel, entirely deprived of any rights, although some who live in large overpopulated cities are generally used as forced labor more like serfs than traditional slaves. These megacities are semi-autonomous, but rich Lemurs can walz in and kidnap Foxes for labor at any time. Overall, Foxes are looked down on by even the lowest lemur, but they have great strength in their collective consciousness of vengeful spirit. Someday, they will rise, someday they will return. If the Crocodiles recovered from the worst genocide in history, why not return from the Lemur’s slavery? History Ancient Lemur history has been lost to time. It is possible that they are native to Maris, but they may have been transported by the aliens from another location. It is almost certain that they are not from Earth, as the records of other terran species do not include any references of them. The Lemur races fought for ages before completing unification in 1813ad. In 1860ad, the Lemurs first left the atmosphere while testing an execution device that used rockets to hurl prisoners into space. From there, the Lemurs invaded Prania and conquered the Foxes, enslaving the survivors. Colonizing their entire side of the Osuru system, the Lemurs became a military, technological, and manufacturing powerhouse. At the same time, a Lemur prince named Julius was born. He became king, and using the technology of his people ascended to immortality by transferring his consciousness into other bodies whenever he became too old. His reign as Julius the Infinite began in 1971. The Lemurs were then contracted as mercenaries by the Penguin Empire for the reconquest of Earth. After that they colonized dozens of new systems, often stepping on the toes of their Penguin allies. The alliance fell apart and the Lemurs searched for new allies, finding the Algamosi. They formed the Pact of Sovereign Safety with the Algamosi, Rabbits, and a faction of Humans and engaged in the Intergalactic War (2290-2330). Losing the war and many of their colonies, the Lemurs were sent on the backfoot. A great Fox rebellion nearly destroyed the unity of the nation, but the Kingdom endures. Government Julius the Infinite has ruled for over 800 years, and there are no signs that he will ever truly die. A feudal system at the heart the lemurs owe all their allegiance to their king. The people serve nobles to a lesser degree, but Julius is the true ruler. There are four levels of nobles under the king: princes and lords are at the top, with dukes beneath them, counts beneath them, and earls at the bottom tier of nobility. Lemurs live in huge crowded towns (more like slums) that surround highly industrialized military and industrial cores. There is some trade going on but most of the money comes from farming and manufacturing. The government also sells conscripts as mercenaries. The mad king distributes his wealth and power among the lords, showering them with gifts so they would would never dream of rebelling. The the common populace however is constantly rising up. In order to combat this, Julius is supported by a political Inquisition and many special operation units who watch for and exterminate dissidents. Diplomacy Julius the Infinite declares that all diplomats with green eyes may not enter his court. Julius the Infinite declares that all diplomats without green eyes will have their eyes plucked out. -An unknown Assistant to Julius the Infinite The Kingdom's policy towards other nations is as follows: excellent relations with the Penguins and Otters despite wars due to long-lasting trade relationships. Julius should soon tire of the Penguins though. Mistrustful of Cats and Algamosi. The government dislike the Rabbits even though the population is relatively pleasant with them. They also do not like Humans for no apparent reason. They do not have a solid opinion of the Crocodiles. Minor Factions are disregarded. Of course, all of these opinions could change in an instant with the whims of the mad king. Religion Lemurs believe that psychic energy in the universe is in a constant state of expansion just as physical energy is constantly in a process of entropy. Souls constantly reincarnate or are split into multiple people, forever in a cycle. Acts of heroism is the only way to break the cycle and reach enlightenment. Death in battle, especially honorable sacrifice, are sure means of ascending. Other noble sacrifices such as saving people from a burning building or donating an organ are just as valid. Playing a Lemur * +3 Dexterity * +1 Agility * Level 1 Dodge Skill * +2 Modifier to Dodge (this modifier stacks on top of your skill levels) Category:Species